Season 7 Prediction
by MissTheSunshine
Summary: An idea of what could happen next season. Pretty much the hope of a happy ending for everyone even though Nina Dobrev is leaving us. Delena, Steroline, Defan endgame. Please read and review!


**AN: Hi TVD Fandom! *waves***

**I'm a bit sad that the first of my writing you read about TVD will be just my musings and not a full fledged story. The good news is that I do have a real story in the making and hope to publish it soon! **

**So as you all know… we received the devastating news of Nina Dobrev's departure at the conclusion of season 6. I, like the rest of you, wondered what would happen to the show without one of it's main (if not the main) character?! **

**I have read articles, Facebook and Tumblr posts, etc. and a lot of them have the same ideas for how this will go down. But today I thought of a scenario that has not been presented to me yet. And it occurred to me that it is so plausible that I really need to get it off my chest!'**

**Note: This idea popped in my head and was written on 4/10/15 before episode 6x18.**

* * *

In an interview, Julie Plec said that season 7 would continue to explore the relationship of the Salvatore brothers. She didn't say much else about any of the other characters, we only know that Elena/Nina won't be involved.

I have one word for you:

Flashbacks.

We love flashbacks, right? We love them, we always want more. Especially because lately they are far and few in between. It was always new and exciting to see our beloved vampires in the many different lifetimes they have experienced.

Damon and Stefan as humans; well-bonded brothers, best friends before the supernatural invaded their lives.

Katherine as a human in Bulgaria. And again in England when she first met Klaus and Elijah.

Ripper Stefan in the Roaring Twenties, befriending, not one, but two Originals with his evil ways. And Katherine keeping an eye on him.

Damon as a vampire lab rat in the basements of Whitmore. Known for five years as 21051, and his only companion was Enzo whom he had to abandon to save himself in the end. Turning off his humanity.

The list goes on and on and on. '

But even with that long list, the years we have not seen are even longer.

So my prediction for season 7 is that we will travel back to the time before Damon and Stefan entered Elena's life, before she even existed.

Perhaps we will see them as children again since they have already picked young actors for the small roles they have played thus far. And as children they will also have their mother, Lilly Salvatore.

(Who we also have been introduced to in the last few episodes and I refuse to believe that it is for no reason other than to get Stefan's humanity back! This has the potential of such a big storyline! Damon and Elena have found ways to get Stefan's humanity back on before, they didn't need to bring in a whole new character for that, but they did because they are planning something else with her! Okay rant over please continue.)

Maybe we will get to seem them grow up together and how they built such a strong bond in the first place. Before Katherine tore them apart.

They can then explore the years after they turned and how they were able to cope with it practically alone. How they learned (or failed) to control their bloodlust.

I would especially like to see how Damon kept his end of the deal with Emily Bennett to keep her children safe in return for keeping Katherine alive. Yeah, did they forget about that?

Oh, the places they were able to go, the things they could see now that they were not tied to anything or anyone. They could do whatever they pleased.

And then the first time they see each other is in 1912 for a Salvatore funeral. We saw that one. But what about all the other times we didn't see, when they would run into each other over the years, either on purpose or by accident.

I would love to see them form relationships with people, they had to have had friends right? I mean Stefan had Lexi.

Which means that they could bring her back into the show too! Who loves Lexi? I do! Arielle Kebbel still does the TVD Rehash every week so she's obviously still involved with the show.

Can you imagine? Stefan and Lexi partying it up? She made him laugh and have fun. I love fun, happy Stefan. Paul Wesley has such a beautiful smile, don't ya think? I remember them mention one time they were in New York and Stefan got super drunk. Can we see that please?

* * *

The flaw with this idea is that it doesn't involve any of the other main characters of Mystic Falls because, like Elena, they too haven't been born yet. And aside from Michael Trevino, none of the others have announced their lack of involvement in the next season.

So the only solution, if my prediction is right, is that not only do we have flashbacks, but we also have flash forwards.

(I was a loyal fan to the t.v. series of Lost for six years as well and they pulled this on me. Hopefully the writers of TVD don't screw us over quite as bad as that ending!)

Flash forwards in which we see Stefan, Caroline, Matt. Maybe Enzo. Possibly Sarah. Definitely Bonnie and please, please Kai. (I accidentally started shipping BonKai. Oops.)

But I do not want to see Damon. Because I refuse to see him in present time without Elena. NO! Not allowed.

Finally, as we near the end of season 7 and most likely the whole series *cries*

(because as much as I love the show I don't want them dragging it out to the point where I hate it. They need to break it off while people are still loyal to it versus ending it if the ratings dropped.)

As we near the end of S7, imagine that we have followed Damon and Stefan's lives for 150+ years, they come full circle and show Damon and Stefan arriving in Mystic Falls around the same time in May of 2009.

Stefan is in the woods. Damon is lying in the middle of the road. And within an hour they both happen to meet a girl who looks exactly like their long lost love.

And the last thing we hear is the first thing we heard on 1x01. Stefan's monologue.

"For over a century I have lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire, and this is my story. I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her."

But imagine at the same time we hear Damon's voice saying the same thing. Or maybe it's something different in between Stefan's lines.

THEN, flash forward to where season 6 left off (which is hopefully in a good place with no freaking cure!) and yadda yadda yadda our happy couples ride off in the figurative sunset (or literal, either way works) to be happy knowing they have each other forever. Something dramatic of course. (Nina can suck it up and do one last episode for crying out loud!)

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure what will happen the rest of this season. I am sure they have something equally mind blowing and heartbreaking planned as they did the previous season finale's. **

**But, please! For the love of God, give me something happy. That's all I ask.**

**Well what do you guys think will happen? This season, next season? **

**Do you agree with my prediction? Do you think it could happen like that?**

**Please leave a review! **

**Until next time… *waves***

**-Sunshine**


End file.
